


Back To The Beginning

by Jada212017



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hybrids, Love, Multi, Werecoyote Malia Tate, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jada212017/pseuds/Jada212017
Summary: {I don't own The Secret Circle characters. They belong to L. J Smith. Hayley belongs to the producers of The Originals and The Vampire Diaries. Malia Tate belongs to the producers of Teen Wolf. The story however is what I've come up with.}Hayley Marshall a well known alpha, faction leader of New Orleans escaped from a farm house that she had been kept at on September 16th, 2026. However, she ended up in a place called New Salem, New England Massachusetts. The coven of witches who live there meets her and things at first don't go so well between them.Meanwhile someone else finds herself in the woods of New Salem and far from her home. Malia Tate.What happens when the Circle, and also Hayley, learn of another supernatural that's in their home?





	1. Faye

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story that I have been working on. I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley ends up in New Salem New England Massachusetts...to which she meets someone who lives there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I plan to write more when I have the chance. :)

Hayley ran through the woods; branches snagging in her short hair and tearing her shirt. Prior to this very moment, she had been held captive in some old farm house on the outskirts of Mystic Falls where she hadn't been given any food, very little water, and no blood. It had weakened her but she had lived through it and had killed Greta for being tortured...and because the vampire bitch had threatened to kill her daughter Hope.

Now she ran through the woods, going northeast but yet still not entirely sure where she was headed. She kept on running until she was in someplace that she didn't recognize. She came to a halt, noticing that she had come to a bridge that started from the road she was on and went across to an island of some sort.

Glancing over her shoulder, she was relieved when she didn't see any vampires. Looking forward again, she curiously made her way across the bridge. Once she got onto the other side, she noticed it was a small town with a donut shop, a small coffee shop with a sign on the window that said Perko's Koffee Kup, and a few other stores along the sidewalk. She walked down the sidewalk, looking around at the town until she came to a road that lead away from it. There was a sign that read Crowhaven Road.

She stopped again and stared at the sign for a moment before she began walking down the road. It didn't take her long before she came to a row of old looking houses; one was a Victorian style, but each one was different she noticed as she walked past them causally. At the very end of it, she stopped and stood by the large rocks, staring at the vast expanse of water. Where in the hell had she come to and why did it feel as though she wasn't alone here? 

She cast a quick glance over her shoulder and saw one of the curtains in one of the houses move. Narrowing her eyes, she vamp sped away and waited at the edge of the treeline, waiting to see whoever it was that had been watching her show themselves. 

"So, what are you supposed to be?",a throaty voice said behind her. 

Hayley turned around to see she was staring at some young girl with golden eyes and a mane of black hair. She crossed her arms and said, "I would ask you but I know a witch when I see one. Anyway, I'm a hybrid. Now tell me something witch, where am I?"

"Wouldn't you like to know...well you might if you agree to do something for me.",the girl said, her golden eyes glinting in the darkness. 

"Really? Blackmail? Look girl I'm not someone that you should get upset so do yourself a favor and just answer my question. Where I am?",Hayley said to her, slightly annoyed. 

The girl rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her hips as she replied in a bored tone as if she had answered this question often, "New Salem Massachusetts. It's an island that outsiders stay away from."

Hayley looked around at the woods and the water and then back at the girl...but she wasn't there anymore. What in the hell? She looked around but still didn't see the girl anywhere. That's strange. How could someone who's not a hybrid or vampire move so fast? She hadn't any clues but she just sighed as she walked back down the road that was Crowhaven and to the end of it again, wondering where she could go. 

"I have an extra room in my house...but I still need a favor done.",she heard that throaty voice say again to her right. 

Turning her head, she saw the girl once more in a black kind of dress. But something about her seemed to call out to Hayley. She had this raw feeling of power but not like Hope...it was something much more ancient. 

"Alright little witch. What do you need?",she said. 

"The name's Faye and I need a silver diadem and a silver bracelet. You get those for me and I will answer any questions you have hybrid.",Faye said. 

Hayley raised her chin up some and then glanced at the houses behind them, trying to figure out which ones had those things in them.

As if reading her mind, Faye said in that same bored tone of voice, "The diadem is in Diana's house, the first one that's yellow in the sunlight, and the bracelet is in the last house. Number twelve."

"What do you need with them? Why are they important to you?", Hayley asked her.

Faye glared and said bitterly, "It doesn't matter why I need them. Just go get them and bring them to me."

Hayley glared back and in a matter of seconds had her hand around Faye's neck before the young witch could even register what had taken place. 

"Don't tell me what to do little witch. Answer my question and I won't kill you.", she said, her husky voice lowered and threatening. 

"I need them for a spell....", Faye said through gritted teeth, not liking how this person had her held by the throat. She brought up a hand to cast a spell on Hayley but before she could Hayley let her go and she stepped away. 

"What kind of spell?", Hayley questioned her with narrowed eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just a spell that will give me what I want.", Faye replied as she narrowed her own golden eyes at Hayley.

Hayley hated nothing more than witches, the only exceptions being Davina and Freya who were her daughter Hope's two aunts. Davina had married Kol Mikaelson, Hope's uncle, while Freya turned out to be the long lost sister of the Mikaelson family. They both were very powerful witches but she guessed that they weren't nearly as powerful as this girl in front of her. She looked away from Faye and gazed at the different set of woodland that surrounded them on either side of the road known as Crowhaven. 

"Fine...I'll help you get these items for you. But, if you even try to attack me or betray me at all, I will not hesitate to make sure you regret it.", she said as she looked back at Faye then. 

Faye simply gave her a sideways smile while her eyes gleamed in the darkness of the morning sky.


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run from Monroe's hunters, Malia Tate quickly finds herself in the eastern woodlands of New England, Massachusetts. She's not sure how she got here but for her it's someplace that hopefully the hunters won't dare come to. While she's here though, she meets Hayley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy this chapter. :)

Running. That was the only thing that had kept her alive for this long. Running as fast as she could, weaving and dodging through the woods that weren't familiar to her but she had heard enough about it from other students at her school. Massachusetts. Malia glanced at a few of the tall trees, picking out the ones that were hardwood oak, birch, beech, maple. Looking to her right she saw movement and slowed down, stopping in her tracks. Her brown eyes scanned the coniferous forest all around wildly and frantic, looking for the hunters but to her relief she saw none of them. She took this time to calm down, slowing her breathing first and then her heartbeat. 

When she had finally calmed down enough, she walked on through the woods still on edge though. Half a mile or so, she heard the sound of roaring waves hitting against rocks. Curiously, she picked up the pace and walked faster until she was practically running toward the loud noise. She saw a break in the trees up ahead and ran even faster, her shoes kicking up bits of leaves, small twigs and branches as well as small loose rocks until she ran out into an open area.

She wasn't sure what she had come to, her eyes looking at the high cliffs, large boulders and the huge expanse of water that greeted her. Movement on the corner of her eye caused her to look up at one of the cliffs and there she saw someone stood looking at the water with narrowed eyes. The person, whoever they were, turned to her then and their eyes turned yellow before they turned around and walked off. 

From where she stood, Malia heard them say to someone else above, "I don't have the diadem and the bracelet because I don't think you need them." 

Then she heard someone reply back to the mysterious person, their voice angry, "I told you I needed them for a spell! And you refused to help me!" 

The person who Malia had seen on the rocks suddenly screamed in agony. She blinked and ran along the sand toward the large rocks. She climbed up them without much effort and when she reached the top of the cliff, she growled low in her throat as she saw some young girl glaring at a woman who was holding her head as she screamed in pain while kneeling on the ground. 

The girl looked up at her when she heard the growl and she smirked saying, "Another hybrid like Hayley...how lovely." That was all the woman on the ground, who Malia guessed was Hayley, needed for a distraction. She rose up and surged forward, faster than Malia could blink, and knocked the girl unconscious. 

"Who are you and what are you?", Hayley said to her as she glanced over to look at her. 

"Malia, werecoyote.", Malia said then as she stared at Hayley and then turned her gaze to the girl who was unconscious. What did she mean by hybrid? She blinked and walked to Hayley.

Hayley said nothing and just picked up the girl, putting her over one shoulder as she started walking across the grass toward a two-story house that appeared to be really old-looking but was somehow still standing. 

Malia jogged after Hayley and slowed down to walk next to her saying, "What did the girl mean when she said hybrid? Is it like a chimera?"

Hayley glanced at her and looked forward again replying with a smooth but yet husky voice, "No it's nothing like a chimera. A hybrid is someone who's either changed because they want to or they're created without having a choice. However, they do have a choice when it comes to how they live. They have more control over their transformations and with guidance they can learn how to control their thirst to feed."

"Feed? What do they feed off?", Malia asked again, not understanding at all what Hayley was telling her.

"Blood. Human blood because they're half vampire and half werewolf.", Hayley answered simply.

"But vampires don't exist though. Stiles told me a lot about them and he always said that they're fake.", Malia said. 

Hayley looked at her and said, "Well whoever Stiles is, he was wrong. Vampires and witches both are as real as you being a werecoyote."

Malia was silent then which Hayley saw as an opportunity of carrying Faye's body back to where the young witch lived before she woke up. She returned to the young werecoyote's side then and crossed her arms over her chest as she stood there. 

Malia blinked and asked, "So how did you become a hybrid? Was it....did you have a choice or not?"

Hayley avoided her eyes then, staring out at the ocean that separated the island of New Salem from the mainland, and said, "....it's complicated. I didn't have a choice but now I couldn't be more grateful...I guess...for being a hybrid."


End file.
